Flights of the Canary
by Michael Weyer
Summary: A series of one-shots imagining alternate fates to Laurel in 4X18. Multiple crossovers, all comments welcomed.
1. In Brightest Day

**Flights of the Canary**

 **By Michael Weyer**

 **So this had been in my head since episode 4X18. At first, one idea, then another, stuff I couldn't get rid of but not quite a full-scale story. So it hit me, why not do it as one-shots? In each case, imagine that in 4X18, in some cases Laurel is saved. In others, Damien uses his magic to punish the team by sending her through a breach to some other place. Either way, various fandoms I do not own are involved so hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **In Brightest Day**

* * *

Laurel grunted as she tried to struggle against the magical hold around her. It did no good as she still remained stuck in place. She saw Darkh come to her, the arrow in his hand and steeled herself. If this bastard expected her to beg for her life, he had another think coming. She didn't feel afraid right now, just defiant as Darkh moved in.

"So give your father this message…" he began, pulling his arm back…

And suddenly, a blast of bright green light filled the room. Everyone winced at the sight as an object streaked forward, floating before Laurel's face. She blinked as she saw it was a ring, a strange symbol on it as a voice seemed to boom out of nowhere.

" **Dinah Laurel Lance of Earth. You have shown the ability to overcome great fear."**

The ring flew forward to wrap itself around Laurel's finger. A shimmering covered her completely, the black leather wrapping about into a different uniform. It remained black over much of her body except for a green covering over her torso, a white circle at her chest. Her mask was also now green.

" **Uniform completed. Transport to Oa prepared."**

In a blast of green energy, Laurel was lifted off the ground, smashing through the roof of the jail and streaking off into the night sky.

A long stunned silence echoed below, finally broken by Darkh. "Okay…That was unusual."

* * *

It took Laurel about five minutes to realize she was screaming despite the fact she was flying in space. It took another minute to grasp she was _flying through space_. She saw the streaking of stars around her, her mind barely able to process any of this. A bright green dot became larger and larger before her as she recognized it as a planet. She seemed to slow, the ring pulling her hand forward and her entire body with it as entered its atmosphere. A sprawling city lay below her, highlighted by what looked like a gigantic lantern, solid green and seeming to smoke with energy.

She felt herself landing before it and let out a loud gasp for breath. She looked around to see various other beings flying or walking about. All wore rings and green uniforms but that was about all they had in common. She saw folks with tentacles, skins of every possible color, a giant crystal, a squid, a blob of…something, even what looked like a chipmunk. "What…the hell…is this?" she whispered.

"Welcome to Oa."

Laurel shrieked at the voice behind her and spun around. She reflexively held up the hand with the ring and from it shot a massive blast of energy that looked like a giant version of one of her batons. The dark-haired man in a similar outfit held his own ring, forming a giant shield to block it. Laurel just stared in disbelief as the baton faded. "Did…I do that?"

"Yeah, it's something the first time." The man smiled and extended a hand. "Sorry, Hal Jordan."

"Laurel Lance." She shook his hand automatically as her mind processed this. "I'm sorry but…where am I? Who are you, what is this?!"

"Easy," Hal said, holding up a hand. "You'll be given the full explanation later but for right now…You've just been recruited into what's basically an intergalactic police force."

Laurel stared at him. "Space cops?"

"Yeah, my reaction too," he admitted. "But it's true. The ring chooses those who can overcome fear. I guess you qualified somehow."

"I can't do this… I have people back on Earth…"

"Same here." Laurel stared at him and Hal nodded. "Coast City."

"Star City."

"Star? You mean Starling?"

"How long have you been away?"

"A few years. I was a test pilot, came across a crashed alien space craft and the dying pilot gave me the ring." He saw Laurel's nervousness and sighed. "Look, I get it, you were yanked out of things but the ring chose you for a reason, Laurel. Just giving it up isn't really in the cards."

Laurel held the ring up to gaze at it. "What do I…do with it?"

Hal grinned as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Ever been to boot camp?"

"Um…in a way."

Hal nodded as he led her off. "It's not quite that gentle."

* * *

"I can't stop it," Felicity whispered as she stared at the screen. "I can't…"

She could track the nuke as it raced across the sky. "I can move it but…" She let it hang in the air, Layla and her father getting what she was saying. She glanced at a monitor showing a satellite view of the missile, her mind whirling as she tried to figure out something, anything to…

"What is that?"

At Noah's voice, Felicity blinked, seeing a dot coming onto the radar. "Did we get a jet on them?" she asked.

Layla shook her head. "No, not ours." She got on her phone to make a call as Felicity quickly called up a satellite camera tracking the missile. She frowned as she saw what looked like a form trailing green light flying up to come next to the nuke. "What in…"

The figure raised an arm, another beam firing out to wrap around the missile completely like a massive rope. It began to trail off as the missile kept going. "Is…is that…is this happening?"

For once, Noah couldn't think of a thing to say as he took in the sight.

Flying across the air, Laurel grit her teeth together as she concentrated. The rope she imagined tightened as she began to fly herself away, grunting as she did her best to drag the large object off. _Ignore the pain. Ignore the impossibility. Nothing is impossible with the right will_. With Hal's words echoing in her ears, Laurel pulled herself up, dragging the missile behind her. She strained both her muscles and her mind as she moved to a straight-up position, flying upward to space and dragging the nuke behind her.

"It's…taking it to space!" Felicity gasped. "Whoever or whatever, it's taking it out of our atmosphere!"

Laurel let out a loud yell as she yanked right at the edge of Earth's atmosphere. She let the ropes fade as the missile flew straight by her and into space. She let out a breath inside of the green shield around her as she watched it fade off, knowing it would just float aimlessly for a while before detonating far from Earth.

She looked back down, getting her bearings on the planet. She focused on her target and flew downward, her jaw set as she focused on the right city. It was time to finally get back to where she belonged.

* * *

"What do you mean, it didn't hit?" Ruve Adams paced the mayor's office, her cell to her ear. "This is important, do you understand me? If that didn't strike, we can't…"

The glass of her office window shattered inward just as a green hand snaked in to grab Ruve and yank her outside. She shrieked in the night air as she saw the uniformed figure floating in the air before her.

" _Ruve Adams! You have failed this city!"_

Ruve screamed as the hand faded and she fell downward, the street nearby. At the last moment, a huge cushion appeared to catch her and then wrap her into a cage. Ruve stared at the masked woman in the green outfit smirking at her. "Madam Mayor…on careful consideration, I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn down your offer."

She blinked in amazement. "Wait…Lance?"

"Feel free to know," Laurel said with a smirk. "You tried to instigate planet wide genocide, which, under code 118A of the Galactic Accordance is a Grade-1 offense."

"I…what?"

"Let's just say, you're going to be heading somewhere that makes Alcatraz look like Disneyland." She saw another green glow coming toward her and smiled. "And here comes your ride." Floating to them was a being in the same uniform as Laurel only looking like a bizarre warthog of some sort. "Ruve, meet Kilowog."

"Not bad, poozer," the alien rumbled in a grunting voice. "For a rookie." He raised his beam to flow to Kara's and seemed to take the green cage for his own. "Jordan's got things under control for the most part."

"Good." Laurel flew back. "I've got something to handle on my own." She backed up and then flew downward, streaking about the city with her ring glowing until it found exactly what she was looking for. Smirking, she streaked downward, using the ring to create a drill to grind into the Earth. She followed it down to blast into a chamber, startling the gun-toting men inside.

They opened fire, the bullets bouncing off the green shield around Laurel's body. She held up her ring to send out a green bolo, smacking them all away and sending them flying. Her eyes were fixed on Darkh as he whirled to face her, baffled at this intruder. "What in hell…"

"So, Damien," Laurel said in a strong voice. "Want to try and give that message again?"

Darkh smiled brightly. "Well, well. So rare I get a chance to kill someone twice but here we go." He thrust out his hand but Laurel just smiled as nothing happened. He frowned as he tried again but she kept coming at him with that smirk on her face. "Sorry, Damien. But this thing on my finger just happens to be the most powerful weapon in the universe. Against that, you're just a bad magic act."

She threw out her ring to envelop Darkh in a fist of light. He gasped as Laurel yanked him up and slammed him hard onto the ground. She looked about before seeing the statue on a nearby stand. "And of course, you keep it right out in the open. I'm so glad your lunatics have those egos." She sent a beam in the form of a fist to the statue to smash it to pieces. Darkh gasped as if stabbed as he felt his magic leaving him.

"Now…" Laurel picked him up with the green fist. "I think it's time to make sure you're put someplace that won't be as easy to break out of." She flew off with Damien yelling, amazed at what was happening.

* * *

As she expected, the reactions of Team Arrow to Laurel's arrival at the Lair were more than a bit thrown. Felicity, of course, was babbling away about the ring's scientific capabilities, Thea gave her big hugs and Quintin also hugging her tightly. "God, so worried about you…"

"I'm fine, Dad," Laurel smiled. "Guess I ended up a cop after all. Just…a bigger beat."

"Not bad." The group turned to see Hal and Kilowog enter. Thea and Felicity both let out shrieks at the sight of the purple-skinned creature as Diggle took a step back. "Guys," Laurel announced. "Hal Jordan, formerly of Coast City and that's Kilowog."

"Good to meet you all," Hal nodded. He smiled to Quintin. "You've got a hell of a daughter."

"I know that." Quintin looked from one to the other with suspicion. "Relax," Hal laughed. "I have a girlfriend."

"Just one?" Kilowog rumbled. "Yer slipping."

Oliver shook his head. "This is incredible."

"But true," Hal told him. "Right now, Darkh and his wife are being dragged to a special prison moon. It may be a bit rough but I've got leeway when it comes to folks trying to wipe out my home planet."

Oliver looked to Laurel. "So…you're not staying?"

"Still have some training left," she told him but smiled. "But I'll be back as soon as I can."

Quinten smiled with pride. "My girl a space cop. I always knew you'd make it big."

"Yep." Laurel grinned as she held her ring up, letting it glow bit. "This is one Canary who likes to fly high."

* * *

 **Green Lantern owned by DC Comics.**


	2. No So Super-Natural

**Flights of the Canary**

 **By Michael Weyer**

 **Not So Super-Natural**

* * *

"So we've got a chance Darkh breaks out of jail with the magical doohickey," Felicity was saying. "And we've got to stop him."

Oliver nodded as he, Felicity, Diggle and Thea stood in the Lair. "We'll need a distraction to get in but I think your father can handle it. We still need a plan in case he gets his magic back."

"That's a tough one," Diggle muttered. "If we can't make it in time, we're in trouble. It's not like we have experience with magic."

Laurel had been fiddling with her cell phone, dialing a number, listening and then hanging up. "Come on, come on, one of them has to work…"

"Who are you calling?" Oliver asked, curious.

"Someone I really didn't want to," Laurel said as she dialed another number. "I think we can trust them but…it's a tough call."

"Who?"

Laurel smiled softly. "You're not the only one with secrets from five years ago." She hit the number and listened. It rang twice before a sardonic male voice echoed. " _Yeah_?"

"Dean?"

" _Who is this?"_

"Um, it's…been a while. And, ah…Well, I don't know if you'd remember…"

" _Wait_ …Ruby?!"

She sighed. "Yeah, you do remember."

" _How in hell…"_

"Actually, it's Laurel. Lance. I was um, her meat suit." There was a pause and she sighed. "Look, I don't know what's been going on with you guys but seriously, we need help. We're dealing with a guy who's into magic, it's not our wheelhouse but it is yours."

" _We_?'

"It's…complicated. If you get to Star City, I can explain."

" _How do I know this isn't a trap?"_

Laurel rolled her eyes. "Again, I'm not her. Okay? Listen, just…." She gave the address of the place. "Just come here and I'll explain it more. Please, Dean."

There was a long silence and then a sigh. " _Fine, be there by nightfall_."

"Thanks." Laurel hung up and turned to see the group staring at her. She blew out a sigh. "Okay, this is going to be a bit hard to take but…" She waved her hands as if trying to figure out how to say what she was about to say before finally deciding to blurt it out. "Six years ago, I was possessed by a demon."

As she expected, the group just stared at her in various forms of disbelief. "Um…huh?" Felicity finally said.

"Magic is real," Laurel pointed out. "So's time travel. So are demons. And vampires, werewolves, angels and other things that go bump in the night."

Seeing them still staring, Laurel took a seat, brushing back her hair. "It was a year after the yacht sank, I was in a tough place, thought a road trip would be the thing to get me back on track. I pull over at some diner and I see a woman hurt on the ground. I went to help her, she was bleeding and when I asked if I could help, she smiled and said 'yes, you can.' She opened her mouth, this huge black smoke cloud came out and entered me and…"

Laurel wiped at her face, wincing at the memories. "Its name was Ruby. See, demons need to take on human bodies to be on our plane and lucky me, I was in the right place at the right time." She crossed her arms. "She used me for a while for some stuff, taking out this thing called Liam and dealing with the Winchesters. They're these brothers who hunt demons for a…well, wouldn't say it's a living. Anyway, things got…rough and Ruby had to leave me for a new host. After that, I got myself together and came back home and tried to put the whole damn nightmare behind me."

She settled back and waited for the inevitable. "Are you nuts?" Thea asked.

"Oh, how I wish I was," Laurel sighed. "It basically helped me into my whole drinking problem in the first place to deal with it all. And before any of you ask why I never told you this before…just think about it."

They were dubious but Oliver, at least, looked a little more open. "If this is true…"

"It is. Believe me, at my absolute most bitchy, I was a saint compared to Ruby on a good day."

"Then these…Winchesters can help?"

"They've stopped plenty of major threats before," Laurel stated. "Including demons that made Ruby look like chump change. They should be able to help." She bit her lip. "As long as they're open to it."

* * *

"What happened to your hair?"

"Seriously? That is your first question?"

Dean and Sam Winchester didn't look much different than Laurel remembered them. Sam still had the rather shaggy hair while Dean still had that hard gaze yet both looking quite handsome. Both dressed in jeans and leather jackets, they were standing in the middle of the Lair, taking in the folks giving them just as suspicious looks.

"The blonde was her idea," Laurel defended herself.

"They do have that weird hang-up on hair," Dean muttered.

"Um, so, you guys really do know…magic?" Felicity piped up.

"Enough," Sam said. "Depends on what this guy has."

"He seems to be getting his power from an idol," Oliver offered. "We've kept it safe but he's intent on grabbing it."

Sam had placed a book down on the table and flipping through it. He turned it to the others to show a picture of the idol. "This it?"

Oliver looked at it and nodded. "Yeah, it is. I kept wanting to get a friend of mine to check it, John Constantine…"

The Winchesters rolled they eyes. "God, that ass," Dean muttered. "Last time we worked with him, he stabbed us in the back. Literally."

"Yeah, he has that way," Oliver had to admit. He looked the brothers over. "Laurel vouched for you, which is the reason we're trusting you with who we are. But I need to know if you can do this."

"Hey, Gumby," Dean snapped. "We've handled vampires, werewolves, demons, the freaking Devil himself. We can handle some douche with delusions of grandeur."

"He's more dangerous than that," Oliver pressed.

"Come on, how bad can he really be?"

"Hello, boys."

At the English accent, everyone spun to see a dark-haired man in a suit suddenly standing behind them. "Ah, crap," the Winchesters both moaned and Laurel also groaned. "Who the hell?" Diggle started

"Excellent choice of words," the man said.

Laurel sighed. "Guys, meet Crowley. He's…well, a demon. He makes deals with folks."

"Actually, gone up in the underworld, meat suit," Crowley said. "I'm the King of Hell."

"Oh, geez, the place really is Hell now."

Crowley smirked at her. "Nice. I rather liked Ruby when she was you, didn't have the same sass and charm with her later meat suit."

"That you think that's a charming compliment says it all," Laurel retorted.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Sam pressed

"Easy, Moose," Crowley stated. "I come with tidings and a bit of aid."

"You, aid?" Laurel snorted. "Why?"

"Because," another voice echoed. "We have common interests." Everyone looked to see a man in a light suit and coat now appearing in the room. "Does no one knock?" Felicity had to ask.

"Cas!" Dean blurted. "Good to see you, man!"

"Dean, Sam." Cas looked to Laurel. "Ms. Lance. I never had the chance to apologize for the ordeal you went through but am happy you survived it."

"Thanks," she had to say. "Guys, this is…Castiel and he's an angel."

"Oh, man, I so wish I could do drugs again," Thea sighed. "Because I really need them after this."

Oliver glared at her, before looking to Castiel. "So you're telling me God exists? Funny, he didn't seem to hear me in those five years."

"Oh, he heard you," Crowley stated. "He just didn't care."

"Crowley," Castiel stated in a flat voice. He looked to Oliver. "We can spend all day debating the merits of free will and why what happened had to happen, Mr. Queen. I can point out how what happened to you made it possible to be a better man to save many others but we do not have the time for such a long conversation. We need to stop Damien Darkh."

"We?" Dean looked to Crowley. "Both of you?"

"Sadly, it's business," Crowley stated. "Darkh is planning something he has so quaintly code-named 'Genesis.' Basically, he's going to nuke the entire planet except for a select few who stay underground to rebuild the world."

That got shocked looks. "Are you sure?" Oliver pressed.

"Trust me, I've got enough HIVE folks in my kingdom to know it," Crowley pressed. "Now, contrary to what you and these two morons might think," he nodded to the Winchesters. "I do not want to see the world wiped out. I'm a dealmaker deep down and seeing me lose a huge customer base is not in my best interests. I'll get a nice influx at first but then it peters out and that's not good for me."

"Quite obviously, we in Heaven don't want it to happen either," Castiel stated.

"Here's a crazy idea," Laurel announced. "Why don't you two sides with all your amazing cosmic powers get off your asses and _do something about it_?!"

Crowley smirked. "Ah, if I had a nickel for every time Mutt and Jeff here have asked that. Chalk it up to those pesky rules, dearie. Which is why the Winchesters and their ilk have had so much business over the years."

Dean sighed. "Hate to say it but he's right. Trust me, been down this road plenty of times, there's a God but he prefers to let us handle these things."

"But I can give you the tip," Crowley stated. "He's planning a big breakout tomorrow night, get his hands on the idol thanks to how Mr. Queen was stupid enough to give it to Andy Diggle."

"What does my brother have to do with this?" Diggle demanded.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Oh, you naive little man. Your little brother is working for HIVE. He never stopped working for them."

Diggle was moving in but Dean stepped in his way. "Whoa, whoa! I hate this douche too but, hate to say it, he doesn't lie as much as you want."

"And he isn't here," Castiel stated. "I can sadly attest, Mr. Diggle, that your brother is working for Damien Darkh. He will betray you and give Damien the idol."

Diggle shook his head. "You're wrong."

Sam coughed. "I believe in trusting your brother more than you can guess, pal. But if Castiel is saying this, it's true, the man doesn't know how to lie."

"Dig," Oliver was somber. "It makes sense. I know you want to believe it's wrong but…" Diggle turned away as Laurel looked to Castiel. "So what do we do?"

"I've done what I can," Castiel stated. "The rest is up to you…" He backed up and suddenly vanished into thin air.

Crowley chuckled. "That's my cue too. Good luck to you all, hope you succeed but won't shed tears if a few of you die on the way." He too vanished.

"Great," Dean muttered. "Now we've got to worry about the end of the world on top of all this."

"So what's the plan?" Laurel asked as the group looked to each other.

* * *

If looks could kill, Andy Diggle would have dropped dead under John's gaze. "I made my choice, John. I'm HIVE all the way."

He stepped back to where Damien was waiting and placed the idol down on the table. Damien's eyes gleamed as he moved to it while his men held Team Arrow at bay. His smile faded as he waved his hands at the idol, then picked it up. "It's not working," he muttered.

He spun to face the others. "What did you do?" he hissed.

"Can't take the credit," Oliver said with a smile.

Damien moved in, grabbing a gun and holding it at Laurel while he glared at Oliver. "Tell me how to fix it or…"

A loud voice yelled out in Latin and a blinding flash filled the room. The HIVE troops cried out and covered their eyes as Sam and Dean raced inside, both wielding shotguns. Dean fired off his to knock a HIVE trooper back while Sam charged in to knock Damien away from the idol. Oliver and Laurel immediately attacked the other troops as John lunged at Andy, slamming him down to punch him repeatedly in the face. "I trusted you!" he howled. "And this is what you do?"

Andy punched back to knock John away. "You're so weak, John," he hissed as he pulled a knife from his boot. "Too weak to see what's really out there. That's why you're too weak to survive this new world."

He raised the knife up only for a gunshot to echo. He gasped before slumping down, a stain of blood over his back and chest. Diggle pushed him off and looked to see Dean holding his gun. The two just exchanged a long look that spoke volumes before Diggle gave a slow and sad nod.

Laurel lunged forward to kick at Damien's face and followed it with a blow of her baton. "After what you did to my dad, I so owe you," she growled as she attacked more.

Damien caught the baton to yank her in for a blow. He grabbed Laurel by the throat as he growled. "I may not have the magic but I can still deliver my message." He was about to give her neck a vicious tug when a whistling sound flew through the air and an arrow buried itself into his throat.

Damien gasped as she grabbed at the throat and the arrow in it. Laurel moved in to grab the arrow tight, looking Damien in the eye. "Say hi to Ruby for me," she snarled as she gave it a twist and then yanked it out. Gagging as his blood sprayed out, Damien slumped to the floor, twitching for several minutes before finally laying still, his eyes staring upward.

Oliver looked to Diggle as he lowered his bow. "John? I'm sorry."

John looked to him and nodded, then to Dean. "I….thank you. You did…what I couldn't."

Dean slapped a hand to his shoulder. "I know how it is. Trust me on that one."

Thea brushed at her suit as she kicked another HIVE member down. "Guess that mystical stuff you put on the idol worked. What was it? Some ancient voodoo powder?"

"Baking soda mixed with honey." Thea stared as Sam shrugged. "You'd be amazed how much honey can subdue mystical auras."

"This is actually the least bloodshed we've had stopping an apocalypse," Dean noted. He looked over to Laurel. "So…good to see you. Again. And looking a lot better really."

Laurel looked at him, then to Sam. "Please tell me he's not hitting on me."

"I ended up in bed with your successor as Ruby so I'm in no room to talk."

Laurel rubbed at her neck. "I guess we need to get out of here before the cops show up."

"Yeah, me and Sam might have a few…dozen…warrants out on us," Dean remarked. "Good to meet you guys but next time, keep the call to a simple 'hi how you doing.'"

Sam gave a warmer smile and a wave before he and Dean quickly walked off. Laurel knelt down to Damien's body as Oliver looked to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just…I know where he is now," she said. "And as much as I hate to say it…a tiny part of me actually feels sorry for what he's going through." She shrugged as she rose. "But he brought it on himself."

"You didn't." Oliver paused and smiled. "Did you really binge on hamburgers and fries?"

"Aw, damn, they told you that?"

"Hey, my ex was a demon, had to get some details."

"Ugh, had to get myself back in shape so much after her."

"Good shape too." Oliver smiled. "Come on, let's get going."

Laurel spared one more glance back at Damien's body before following the team out. "Although I am in a mood for a milkshake right now."


	3. Heda-Ing Things Off

**Flights of the Canary**

 **Heda-ing Things Off**

* * *

Laurel gasped as she landed on her face in what looked like a pile of junk. She shivered, trying to gather her wits about her. She had no idea how the hell Darkh had gotten the power to open up that portal ("breach" he'd called it) or why shoving her through it was going to hurt her father. Right now, Laurel didn't care, she just wanted to figure out where she was and how the hell to get back.

She took in her surroundings, seeing herself in a hallway. The thick muggy air told her there was a lack of air conditioning but little else to show her surroundings. She was in a hallway with rocks and torches lit above. _Oh, crap, don't tell me he sent me to Nanda Parbat_. Hearing a noise, she ducked to the side just in time to see a pair of men walk by. They were dressed in dark leather outfits with a bevy of weapons, their hair long and braided and some makeup around their eyes, talking in a strange language.

Laurel held her breath as they passed by and relaxed as they faded. She had no idea who those guys were but they didn't seem to be League at all. She carefully walked forward, keeping her senses alert. She caught a window nearby and glanced out, sucking in breath as she saw she was in a tower several hundred feet off the ground. She saw forest in the background and figured she must have been in some distant area, maybe in Europe.

 _First move, get out of here. Second, get to some town and get a phone. Third, kick that bastard's_ _ass_. Figuring she had a plan, Laurel continued to march, making sure to be alert to any more intruders in her path. She paused by a doorway, hearing raised voices inside. Something told her to peek in, carefully creaking the door open to take in the scene before her.

A man was tied to a chair, a young man who'd apparently been through an ordeal. Standing by him was a pretty blonde woman in the same raggy clothes, her hair long with a few braids, her hands raised. The reason was the bald-headed man in a robe holding a gun on her. "I'm leaving," she was saying. "I am, ok?"

"Heda will not let you," the man growled. "But she may declare war." He was tightening his finger on the trigger…

Laurel acted completely on instinct, charging in with her baton moving. The man was turning as she swung her weapon down, slamming it against his wrist. He gasped out as he felt the agony striking him, Laurel moving to grab the gun and yank it upward. A bullet rang out as she launched a kick into the man's gut, doubling him over with a gasp.

The woman was running over to grab the man from behind, letting Laurel punch him once more. He moaned as the woman shoved him down just as another figure raced into the area. She was a strikingly beautiful brunette with dark shaded makeup about her eyes, dressed in an elaborate robe. She took in the scene and moved quickly to pull the man away from the other two. "What is this?" she barked in a tone used to command.

"Baldie here wanted to put a bullet in blondie," Laurel answered. "Sorry for the alliteration."

The woman stared at her, then at the bald man before snapping in a language Laurel didn't understand. He seemed ashamed as he answered, the woman's scowl growing at whatever he said, betrayal clear in her eyes. She yelled out another command and in moments, a pair of hulking men in leather entered. The woman motioned to the man as she barked an order. While surprised, the two went along to grab the man by his arms and take him away.

The brunette moved to the blonde. "Are you all right?" she asked, Laurel happy they were now speaking in English.

"I am," the blonde replied, nodding to Laurel. "Thanks to her."

The brunette moved to embrace the woman then lay a soft kiss on her lips. Laurel was a bit surprised but shrugged it off as the brunette smiled. She then nodded to Laurel. "I am happy for your aid." Her eyes narrowed. "But I do ask who you are and how you got in here."

"It's…a long story," Laurel shrugged.

"Are you from the Ark?" the blonde asked. "I don't recognize you. Or Ice Nation?"

"Ice? Ark?" Laurel shook her head. "I have no clue what you're talking about." She paused before peeling off her mask. "My name is Laurel Lance. I'm from Star City."

Blank looks answered her and she bit her lips. "That's in the United States? Of America?"

The blonde frowned. "That…that's not possible. The United States hasn't existed for over a century."

"A…" Laurel's eyes widened. "What year is this?"

"Well…truth to tell, it's a little up in the air," the blonde said. "It's been about a century since our world was ravaged by a nuclear war."

"Oh, crap," Laurel muttered. She sat down hard on the bed, rubbing her temples. "Not good, not good."

The brunette was curious as she examined her. "I am Lexa. This is Clarke. You are in my home, the home of the Twelve Clans."

Laurel looked up at her. "Wait…you're telling me, you're some sort of…queen?" She laughed out loud. "Oh, God, I'm in the future and I'm screwing up the life of a Queen again."

Clarke was a bit thrown as she moved in. "Listen, you saved us. Saved her. And we're grateful for that but we need to know more about you."

Laurel sighed. "It's a very complex story."

Lexa smiled softly. "Then we shall share it over breakfast." She placed her hand into Clarke's and moved off. "Come with us."

Laurel sighed as she followed, trying to wonder what kind of craziness her life had just taken but oddly feeling her place her just felt…right.

* * *

 **A bit short, I know but the idea of Laurel saving Lexa just screamed out as too perfect to pass up.**


	4. A Day Unlike Any Other

**Flights of the Canary**

 **A Day Unlike Any Other**

* * *

Laurel landed hard on the roof of the cab, rolling off by instinct. She grunted as she felt her side, trying to see if anything had been broken. She sat up, rubbing her head as she tried to focus on what had happened. She was struck by how it was now daylight, making her realize whatever had happened with the "breach" had shunted her in time. Which sounded crazy but then what wasn't with her life?

She looked around, taking in familiar buildings, the huge skyscrapers and the large screen before her to realize where she was. "New York?" she whispered. "Huh. Makes it a bit easier." She saw people staring at her in confusion and waved a hand. "Sorry, folks, just…dropping in." She decided it was best to leave before the cops showed up and asked questions she didn't want to answer.

She was starting to move when a roaring sound echoed. As with everyone else, Laurel looked up to see a massive cloud forming in the sky. It took her a moment to realize it wasn't a cloud at all, it looked as if…tear in the sky was being created. From it flowed a pack of ships and what looked like a giant dragon-like creature, flown by figures in armor that were decidedly not human.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding," she muttered. "An alien invasion? Really?" She was cut off as some of the ships moved in, resembling jet-skis, only floating, the creatures on them firing off beams of energy. Explosions echoed as the people began running in terror, some of the aliens landing to try and attack them.

Without hesitation, Laurel raced in, grabbing her batons. She slammed them onto the back of one of the aliens ( _Holy crap, I'm fighting aliens_ ) and then kicking him between the legs. His howl indicated he was male as Laurel slammed the batons down upon his neck to knock him down. She lashed out a kick at another, grunting as it hit its metal faceplate but then moved in to knock him back.

She was backing up when a whistling sound came over and a discus-shaped object flew behind her to strike another alien. It bounced off it to hit another before flying into the hands of a strong man standing on a cab. He wore a mostly blue costume with red and white stripes at his mid-section and a white star at his chest and back, a cowl over his head. "You all right?"

"Yeah," she answered. She snapped a kick to knock another of the creatures back. "Any idea what we're facing here?"

"They're called the Chitauri," he answered. "Aliens, believe it or not."

"Right now, I have to," Laurel answered.

The man looked her over. "Are you SHIELD?"

Laurel frowned. "You're the one with the shield." She nodded to the object in his hand.

He smiled. "Not that kind. I'm…Captain America." He seemed wanting to say another name but held back.

Laurel raised an eyebrow. "Black Canary."

"Huh. Sure you're not SHIELD? They do love color-coding names."

"No, just…it's complicated." Laurel looked to the ships overhead. "Right now, I think we need to handle this first."

"Good call," Captain America said. He moved off, Laurel joining him as for the next few minutes, it was a running battle across the streets, stopping to save the odd group of civilians. Laurel quickly realized the "Captain" was no nickname, this man had obvious military training. He also had strength, speed and endurance a lot better than most humans, almost on a par with that Deathstroke guy Oliver had told her about. He also deeply cared for the people around to make sure they were safe, something Laurel could appreciate.

Coming to an intersection, they saw two people in leather outfits fighting the aliens. One was a strikingly beautiful redheaded woman in a black jumpsuit, leaping to tackle a creature, grab its weapon and fire off a blast at another, snapping the alien's neck in one move. Next to her was a blonde-haired man with a bow, firing arrows with incredible speed at any creature's in his path. One erupted into an explosion while another let out an electrical shock.

"Oh, great," Laurel muttered. "Oliver has a fanboy."

"Hawkeye, Widow," Cap called out. "You two okay?"

"So far," Widow grunted as she fired a pistol to knock down another alien. She looked to Laurel, then to Cap. "New friend?"

Cap frowned. "I figured she was one of yours."

"I'm from Star City," Laurel answered. The trio of completely blank looks made her uneasy. Cap looked over to the other two. "That someplace new?'

"Not that I know of," Hawkeye said. He was pulling arrows out of corpses and sliding them back into his quiver. "But the more the merrier for this." Right on cue, a pack of aliens moved in, weapons raised.

"Get behind me," Laurel snapped as she moved forward. Taking a breath, she unleashed a cry, the other three wincing and covering their ears. The Chitauri howled louder at the effect, stopping in place. The skies suddenly flared as blasts of lightning ripped at them, striking them down. Flying down from the sky was a handsome bearded man in a leather suit and cape flowing behind him, a large hammer in his hands. "Thor," Cap said. "What's the story?"

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable," the man answered in a deep accented voice.

" _Guys, Thor's right_ ," a voice echoed over several comlinks. " _We need to focus on this army_ _now_."

"I have unfinished business with Loki," the one called Thor said.

Hawkeye snorted. "Get in line."

"Time out," Laurel called out, making the symbol with her hands. "I need a catch-up here!"

Thor looked her over, then to Widow and Hawkeye. "Is she with you?"

Widow threw up her hands. "We don't control everyone!"

"She's got a great aide," Hawkeye said, nodding to the device at Laurel's throat.

"I get back home, I'll compliment its creator," she responded. She looked to the blonde-haired man. "So what's your story, Hammer Time?"

"I am Thor, Prince of Asgard," the caped man began. "Loki is my brother, he has possession of a Cube called the Tesseract which can-"

"We're the good guys," Hawkeye broke in. "Loki is the bad guy, he has the aliens, we need to stop him. Up to speed?"

Laurel paused to nod. "That'll work for now."

The sound of a motorcycle echoed as they all turned to see a man in a ripped shirt and jeans riding up toward them. He got off as he looked about the ruined street. "Well, this all seems…horrible."

"Dr. Banner," Cap nodded.

"I've seen worse," Widow intoned.

Banner smiled softly. "Sorry about that."

"No, no, we could do with worse right now."

" _That Banner_?" the voice asked.

"Who is that?" Laurel asked.

"Stark."

"Who?"

That had everyone but Thor looking at her with surprise. "Tony Stark?" Widow pressed. "You…do know who he is, right?" Laurel shook her head. "Billionaire inventor, annoying asshole, flies in a suit of armor."

"Oh, great, Ray has a fanboy too."

" _Because I'm bringing the party to you_."

A figure flew around a building, Laurel taking a moment to realize it was a man in a suit of armor, even more advanced than Ray's. Behind him was one of those massive lizard-like monsters, crashing part of a building as it chased him.

"That…doesn't look like a party," Widow stated.

"Is this sort of thing common around here?" Laurel said, eyes glued to the sight.

" _I usually do much better for a pretty lady,"_ the man answered.

Banner was walking toward the creature as it began to fly down at them. "Dr. Banner," Cap called out. "Now might be a good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Cap," Banner called out before stopping. "I'm always angry."

With that, he spun around and began to change. In seconds, he'd grown four feet and his muscles bulged beyond human bearing as his skin turned green. In one motion, he let out a fist that smashed into the front of the creature, crushing it down.

"Holy crap," Laurel whispered as she saw this…monster crush the beast down. It began to flip over itself as the armored man fired a missile from his gauntlet. It caused an explosion that sent debris flying as the rest of the group took cover.

Laurel backed up as they formed a circle, the great beast letting out a roar, Hawkeye nocking his bow, Widow reloading her guns, the armored man landing with them and she twirled her batons in her hands. She saw the alien hordes on buildings, roaring down at them and ready to fight.

"Call it, Cap," the armored man said.

"Until we find a way to close that portal, our priority is containment," Captain America stated as he looked to the new wave of ships coming out of the hole in the sky. "Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything, call out any patterns or strays. Iron Man, get him up there. You got the perimeter. Anything three blocks out, you turn it back or turn it to ash."

The armored man moved to the archer. "Clench up, Legolas." They took off before Hawkeye could speak. Cap looked to Thor. "Thor, get to that portal, block it up. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up." Thor nodded as he spun his hammer in his hands and threw it out, letting it lift him up into the sky. Cap was looking to Laurel and Widow. "You two are with me, keep the fight here. And Hulk…?"

The green monster turned with a grunt as Cap held up a finger. "Smash."

The creature grinned before leaping up and toward a building, gripping it while smashing aliens left and right with his mighty arms. Laurel took a deep breath as she twirled her batons, getting ready for this. "Laurel Lance." Cap looked at her as she shrugged. "If I die, at least want you to know my name."

"Steve Rogers," he replied. "And no one is dying today."

Laurel realized if anyone said he was more confident than this man, he was a liar or God Almighty. "For the record," she called out as she prepared to charge in. "I have little experience with aliens."

"So do I," Captain America told her. "But I've always been a fast learner." He threw out his shield as Laurel lunged in with her batons to go on the attack.

* * *

Laurel chewed on her sandwich carefully. "Huh. So the shawarma on this world isn't much different than mine." Her mask was off, her face streaked with dirty and dried sweat as she lounged in a chair of the battered restaurant to eat. The rest of the team (the Avengers as Stark was calling them) were around her, Bruce Banner back to human form in just ripped jeans as they ate. Tony Stark had his helmet off as the group took in the meal following the incredible battle they'd just been through. It was mostly a blur in Laurel's mind but still a few highlights from leaping about smashing down aliens to confronting that battered Loki guy. After all that, a good meal and a drink was just what was ordered.

"So," Stark said, his handsome mustached face smiling at her. "Different universe?"

"It seems so," Laurel replied. "You don't have a Star or Central City or the folks I know. And we don't have a SHIELD or Tony Stark."

"A world without me?" Stark grimaced. "Wow, now that is terrifying."

Laurel rolled her eyes. "God, you're worse than Ray."

"So this is where you hide out?" The group looked up as a black-skinned bald man in a leather suit and coat entered, a patch over one eye. "You've got the media hailing you as heroes."

"I've had that before," Cap stated with a shrug. "I just try to do our job."

Widow nodded to the man. "This is Nick Fury, head of SHIELD."

"Tell me what it stands for later," Laurel said. "I'm too tired for a government acronym. And aren't you supposed to be secret?"

"Welcome to the Twitter era," Hawkeye remarked. "It's all a lot more public today."

"Which means you all are no longer a secret unit," Nick stated. "And neither is SHIELD."

"Yeah, kind of hard to keep quiet with the flying aircraft carrier and the aliens," Laurel noted. Fury gave her a glare as something nagged at Laurel.

He looked to the team as he sat down. "Hill is talking to the Council, making it clear the Avengers are staying put. We've got Loki under much better lock and key now and the Cube…"

"Is coming with me," Thor stated, his tone making it clear it was not open for discussion. "As is Loki."

Fury narrowed his lone eye. "The man led an attack on our planet. He has to face our justice."

"Asgardians take care of their own," Thor intoned.

"That a threat?"

"A request."

Fury seemed uncertain just as Laurel suddenly chuckled. "Sorry," she said at his glare. "It just hit me…you're this world's version of Amanda Waller."

Hawkeye and Widow both smiled at that as Fury looked Laurel over. "Have plans?"

Laurel rolled her eyes. "I'm not joining some spy organization."

"We can give you a new identity, a new job, some place to live. Unless you're carrying all that in your pocket."

Laurel sighed. "God, really are Waller."

"Take it as a compliment."

"Which says a lot."

Fury took an open beer bottle to sip from it. "You all just saved the world, you deserve a bit of a break."

Laurel rubbed her face. "I just don't know…I'd like to find a way to get back to my world."

"And we can help," Bruce pressed.

"But for now," Cap added. "We can always use a good hand."

"Speaking for myself," Widow intoned. "I could do with not being the only girl on the team."

Laurel tapped her fingers on the table before finally shrugging. "What the hell? Need a job anyway."

"And have the costume," Stark pointed out. "Although I can give a few additions…"

"Nope, sticking with it," Laurel stated. She saluted Cap. "Black Canary reporting for duty."

He smiled. "Welcome to the Avengers, Ms. Lance."

She raised a glass in salute as she ate another bite of her sandwich.

* * *

 **The Avengers owned by Marvel.**


	5. An Immortal Bird

**Flights of the Canary**

 **By Michael Weyer**

 **An Immortal Bird**

Sara Lance sighed as she walked around the camp. She'd seen war and hardship before but this was still something. Rip had warned the team that 2166 was a rough place but seemed to have undersold it. The battle against Savage and his armies was a brutal thing and Sara saw its cost in the people around the camp. Some were soldiers but far more were men, women and children just trying to survive in tents and rags, some campfires about but the weariness of life on their faces.

Sara made her way, just getting the lay of the land while Rip helped the rest of the team with their plans. She felt some pangs, knowing the kind of life these folks led even while she'd had one of luxury. She sighed as she looked about, seeing a woman in a dark suit and a long coat checking on some refugees. Sara stopped, peering closely at the jet black hair and the way she moved, blinking. She walked forward, taking in the woman until she realized that, impossible as it seemed, her suspicion was true.

"Laurel?"

The woman whirled around, a hand under her coat. She stared at Sara for a long moment before breaking into a wide smile. "Sara." She moaned as she raced forward and threw her arms around the other woman in a tight embrace. Sara returned it, feeling her heart soar seeing her sister again.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Laurel asked as they broke apart.

"I'm with Rip and his team. What about you? How did you get into the future?"

"Ah…right." Laurel took a deep breath. "I…sort of…took the long way around." At Sara's frown, Laurel sighed. "A few months after you left, we had a major run-in with Damien Darkh."

"Ugh, that guy?" Sara sighed. "We ran into him in the 1970's."

Laurel nodded. "Not surprised. Anyway, he used his magic to hold us back and then…stabbed me. And killed me."

Sara stared as Laurel shrugged. "Guess we're more alike than we realized."

* * *

She gasped out as her eyes shot open. She took a moment to glance around as she sat up, trying to get her bearings. Laurel saw she was lying on a table with only a sheet covering her. She was trying to focus when something washed over her, a sharp headache followed by what felt like…a buzz in her head.

"We have to move." Laurel turned to stare at the woman before her. The hair was dark red but she was still quite familiar. "Kate Spencer?" Laurel gaped. "But...but you're dead!"

"So are you," Kate said as she tossed a pile of clothes to Laurel. "Come on, we have to move, I'll explain later."

Laurel was thrown as she slipped the jeans and t-shirt on. She saw Kate dressed in a dark leather suit as she moved to place a body in a bag onto the table. She unzipped it and Laurel gaped once more at a dead ringer (she winced at the saying) of herself. "What the hell…"

"You'd be amazed how big a market there is for close double corpses," Spencer told her. "Not exact but it'll hold up, the examiner is a friend of mine." She took in Laurel's stare and sighed. "Listen, I know this is hard but trust me. Please." Laurel bit her lip as she followed Spencer out of the morgue.

It took a half hour car ride to pull before a park as Spencer sighed. "All right…I've never actually had to do this before but here goes." She turned to Laurel and took a deep breath. "My real name is Maggie Wheeler. I was born in 1840. I died for the first time in 1866. I'm Immortal. So are you."

Laurel just stared as Kate…Maggie…went on. "We can die, it just won't take unless you lose your head. I've been shot, stabbed, electrocuted and I come back. If it's bad enough you can die for a few minutes or hours until it heals. And sadly, it always hurts."

"I…I mean…" Laurel rubbed her face. "You're telling me…I'll live forever?"

"You can. Sadly, this brings us to the Game." Before Laurel could ask, Kate held up a hand. "Don't ask me who came up with that name. We fight it out with swords, winner takes their opponent's head. This unleashes the Quickening, your power and essence that gets absorbed by the winner."

"Is…there a point to this rather than just random deaths?"

"One day, there will be a Gathering. The last remaining Immortals battle it out, the winner gets the Prize, which is the power of every Immortal who ever lived." Kate rubbed her face. "Personally, I just want to keep living. And sadly, that means having to kill."

Laurel rubbed her face. "You're telling me…I can live…centuries."

"Even longer," Kate stated. "I've known Immortals a couple thousand years old. It just comes down to how well you play the Game."

"Did you…know about me?"

Kate nodded. "Old enough and we can tell when someone is going to be an Immortal. I wanted to keep an eye close but got killed first and had to leave town. But I kept my ear to the ground in case. When I heard of your hospital visit, I raced as soon as I could."

"So…I'm dead," Laurel breathed as it sunk in.

"In Star City for at least 50 years. I'd say stay away from the U.S. for at least twenty." Kate shrugged. "It used to be a lot easier just to move a few hundred miles away but today with technology bigger…"

Laurel rubbed her face. "I can't see them again, can I?" she choked out.

Kate sadly shook her head. "No. And I know how it feels, believe me. I had to leave my entire life behind when I die. And you're going to have to again and again. You're going to see anyone you get close to age while you stay the same." She smiled softly. "But you'll also see history around you and know a lot of great people. It's life, pain and pleasure together…just longer."

Laurel bit her lip. "What now?"

"Now, we get you out of the country." Kate started the car. "And then we start training."

"I know how to fight."

"Not like this. Never like this."

* * *

"And that's how it's been," Laurel told the spellbound Sara. "And it's been hard but…it's been good too." She sighed. "At least until Savage came around."

"You've…killed?"

Laurel sighed. "When I've had to. It's not pleasant but…I know what you went through a lot more now."

"Did…did you ever go back?" Sara asked. "I was there. In Star City in 2046, the place…"

"I know, I know," Laurel said, wincing. "I was stuck in China at the time, didn't hear how bad it was until later. I wanted to go but…well, Oliver and John Jr. did seem to have it working better afterward."

"How…what have you been doing?"

"A little of everything. Was a lawyer in Europe, then an activist in South America. I've been a soldier the last few years against Savage. Not surprisingly, he knows about Immortals and has been taking out a lot of the better ones. The rest of us try to keep our heads down, no pun intended."

Sara shook her head as the two walked along the outskirts of the camp. "I just can't believe…you're a hundred and eighty years old."

"In Immortal terms, I'm still a kid." Laurel was ready to talk more when her eyes widened and she looked around. Her hand went under her coat as a figure began making their way toward them. He removed his hat to show off his shock of white hair and a smirk on his face. "Ms. Lance." He glanced to Sara and her smirk grew. "Both of them. How nice."

"Oh, you have to be kidding me," Sara groaned as she took in Damien Darkh. "You're…"

"Surprised?" He laughed. "Or did you think I got my good looks naturally?"

"I hoped you'd be dead by now," Laurel said as she shrugged off her coat. In her hands was a long scabbard, the metal gleaming in the moonlight. She struck a fighting stance as Darkh pulled out a long katana of his own.

"Savage and I go back," Darkh remarked. "He allows me…benefits like this. I hate leaving a job unfinished and one from 150 years ago? Really bugs me."

"Not as much as it bugged me," Laurel glared. "You took away my life."

"Ah, come on," Darkh returned. "If you'd died in your forties, would have been worse off."

Laurel looked to Sara. "Stay out of this. Has to be one on one." Sara opened her mouth but Laurel's glare made her close it. Laurel moved in and then lunged with a stroke. Damien blocked it and swung back, Laurel blocking the blow herself. They moved about, swords clashing hard and fast as they went at it. Sara had to appreciate Laurel's fighting style, far better than she remembered and was doing a great job. Sadly, Darkh seemed to be doing just as well.

He smacked her back and followed it with a lunge but Laurel managed a slice at his arm. He grunted as he moved back and Laurel smirked. "Not much without that idol, are you?" she called out.

"I handled myself before it."

"That why Oliver kicked your ass so well in 2016?"

Darkh moved faster, his sword moving as he also kicked at Laurel. She blocked the blade but not the kick and fell to her knees. Darkh moved again to swing but Laurel blocked it, moving fast to kick her own leg out, nailing Darkh right between the legs. He grunted as Laurel spun to kick him in the face and in the same move, thrust her sword out. It pierced Damien's mid-section, causing him to gasp out. Removing it, Laurel sliced at his gut and then punched him in the face. Damien fell to his knees, clutching at his bleeding stomach and Laurel easily knocked his sword out of his hands.

Damien looked up, shock in his eyes as Laurel held her sword up. Her face was set, a slight smugness to it but still not as gloating as one would expect. "There can be only one."

With that, she swung her sword down and neatly cut Damien's head from his neck. The corpse remained kneeling before slumping to the ground as the head bounced away. Sara was ready to move in but Laurel held up a hand. As Sara watched in shock, a white cloud seemed to flow out of Damien's body and into Laurel. She gasped out as a wind picked up out of nowhere. Bolts of lightning suddenly appeared, raking over Laurel and flying out around her. She threw out her hands, crying out as the lightning ripped about, tearing at the ground and Sara ducked to avoid its strikes.

It faded as soon as it ended and Laurel slumped to her knees, heaving for breath. Sara moved to her, putting a hand on her should and hissed at the static shock. "Are you…okay?"

Laurel nodded. "Yeah…yeah….In fact…for once…that felt pretty damn good." Laurel sighed as Sara helped her up. "Ugh. That always sucks."

Sara winced. "No wonder you didn't want to come back."

"It's not all bad." Laurel looked to her. "How long…can you stay?"

"I'm not sure," Sara admitted.

"Listen, if you get back before…it…happens…don't stop it." Laurel interrupted Sara's protest. "I mean it. It has to happen, it will eventually and better then than later. Please, Sara."

Sara saw the look in her eye and smiled softly. "You're more stubborn than ever."

"I've had a century and a half to work on it." Laurel smiled as they walked off, the sisters finally reunited for a time.

* * *

 **Highlander owned by Rysher Entertainment. The character of Maggie Wheeler is from the TV show** _ **Hell on Wheels.**_


End file.
